


太空海盜的冷酷異境 (Space Pirate and His Hard-Boiled Wonderland)

by dummybunny



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/pseuds/dummybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「想跟太空海盜一起看半夜時段重播的超級老電影嗎？」</p><p>瓦特尼小聲地問，打破了深夜時分的沉默與貝克的回憶。以一個太空海盜來說他挺有禮貌，貝克暗忖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	太空海盜的冷酷異境 (Space Pirate and His Hard-Boiled Wonderland)

**Author's Note:**

> #小說與電影情節混合（本文設定依照小說設定，由 Beck 接回 Mark）  
> #微微暗示 Beck/Watney, PTSD  
> #含有魔戒哏（應該說是西恩賓哏）XDD  
> #標題一半來自自己很喜歡的村上春樹著作《世界末日與冷酷異境》，描述主角的存在與失去，孤獨與永恆，心的重要，覺得似乎很適合這個故事中的 Mark.

 

 

 

「嘿，帥哥。」

「嘿，馬克。有點晚了啊。」

貝克從筆記型電腦前抬起頭，朝瓦特尼笑了一下。

只有馬克·瓦特尼會叫他「帥哥」。他總是用一種輕輕地，像在笑又像在嘆氣的語調。當他們在休士頓太空總署初次見面，戰神三號組員開始集訓時瓦特尼就這麼喊。如今貝克已經能不臉紅且若無其事地回話了。

真是大進步！

話說回來，他喊喬韓森「超怪宅女」，喊沃格「德國人」（「好像我們還不夠知道一樣！」，馬汀內茲遞給沃格他要的太空包壓縮還原德國慕尼黑白腸。），這個稱呼相較之下沒什麼好困擾的。

再說，現在重要的是， _馬克活著回來了。_ 貝克想。

**_是我將他接回來了。_ **

他要怎麼叫我都可以。只因為他還活著，跟他一起。

 

※※※

 

「想跟太空海盜一起看半夜時段重播的超級老電影嗎？」

瓦特尼小聲地問，打破了深夜時分的沉默與貝克的回憶。 _以一個太空海盜來說他挺有禮貌_ ，貝克暗忖。他偏了偏頭，算是答應了，示意他們往沙發移動。他順手從椅背抽起一條法蘭絨毯子，自從瓦特尼從火星被他們接回之後，他似乎對這類軟綿綿毛茸茸的織物有了更多的依賴性與好感。

身為醫師以及從在賀密斯號的返程中一直堅持在身旁照看他的人，貝克明白瓦特尼為何在深夜醒來。據他觀察，頻率開始漸漸降低，這是好現象。當然他也瞥見植物學家藏在身側的手微微地顫抖，跟臉上那抹不安定的微笑；但他不作任何表示，只是倒給他一杯水，從相碰的手指間感覺到不屬於自己的潮濕冰涼。

他知道等馬克準備好了，自然會告訴他。

 

※※※

 

這數月中他已斷斷續續聽過許多夢境。那些景象大概永遠不會在瓦特尼腦中消褪。無盡起伏的紅色荒漠，數百個只有孤獨一人的日出日落，黑夜裡聽著風暴呼嘯掠過設計成本應只需維持一個月的居住艙而難以成眠；以為自己仍然必須精細計算食物的分配，而此時氧氣突然用盡——

『我這一年來忙著解決太多事啦。』

——貝克想起還在賀密斯號上的某一天，幾乎是尖叫著醒來的瓦特尼，當時他還十分虛弱，然而他用跟現在一樣冰涼的手緊緊交纏著自己的，並用一種夢境中獨有的，不可思議的語氣這麼對貝克說。

『聽著， ** _我把你接回來了_** ，馬克。你得在地球上繼續解決更多狗屎爛事了。』

貝克記得自己不斷這麼在他耳邊說著，坐到床邊小心地避開瓦特尼的肋骨裂傷，將他攬進懷裡，知道自己身上的連帽衫靠近胸口那一塊漸漸被濡濕。醫生騰出一隻手順著瓦特尼的髮流梳理著，深深明瞭指間那些用剪刀剪得參差不齊的髮束是他在那星球上一人獨自奮鬥的證明。貝克眼眶發燙，滿心只想將瓦特尼摟得更溫暖一些。他繼續輕輕摩挲著瓦特尼的後頸，直到由他胸口傳來一聲混雜嗚咽的嘆息。

 

※※※

 

如今距離他們平安返回地球又過了好幾個月。在休士頓的一間公寓裡，在一套鬆軟舒服到讓人起不來的沙發上，他們像陷進去一樣地坐著，肩膀相碰直到溫度均衡地好像要將兩人融在一塊。貝克很紳士地讓太空海盜自己轉台，直到看到電視上正在播《魔戒》三部曲馬拉松。瓦特尼現在不怎麼說起自己求學階段的過去，但他顯然就是個《魔戒》迷。貝克知道他就是。應該說，誰不是呢？知道對方不會再換頻道，貝克展開毯子將兩人裹在一起。

「我不知道。」

在第一集的片尾音樂響起時，瓦特尼咬著自己手指關節，直直盯著電視螢幕說。他的側臉看起來總是有些憂傷，跟他一般保持歡快的正面不太一樣。

「不知道什麼？馬克。」

貝克關切地看向瓦特尼。對方長長呼了一口氣。

「克里斯，我在想你會不會有跟我一樣的想法……」

「……不，不准說出來，馬克。」

隱約發現瓦特尼想要說什麼的貝克試圖制止他。但對方是馬克‧瓦特尼，誰又能制止一個 _殖民了火星_ 的人？他基本上要做什麼都可以。他現在有雙重國籍了。火星算是雙重國籍嗎？畢竟那裏適用公海法。貝克想著，恨起思緒跟瓦特尼越來越像的自己，於是報復性地用肩膀擠了一下身邊那個顯然不會閉嘴的植物學家。因為，天啊，他完全確定瓦特尼要說什麼——

「—— _波羅莫是不是長得很像米區主任_ 。」

「噢！閉嘴，馬克。」

馬克當然沒有閉嘴。

馬克調皮地笑了起來，貝克也跟著笑了，倒在馬克肩頭。在毛茸茸毯子的包圍下，兩人手牽手卻墜入了有著幽暗森林、古代盔甲與閃亮魔法、尖耳朵精靈、赤著腳的半身人，以及太空總署的米區‧亨德森主任帥氣地吹響了那支遙遠國度號角的夢境。

 

 

※※※

 

 

（NASA內部郵件伺服器記錄）

>>拜託請告訴我你沒有做過這種事 (附件:lotr01boromir.jpg) －馬克瓦特尼  
>>昨天電視又重播魔戒了嗎說真的這該有個限度吧還有瓦特尼你他媽到底幾歲 －米區韓德森

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 終於寫了（。「嘿，帥哥」就是電影結尾高潮大家終於團聚時Mark對Beck說的話。  
> "Hey handsome!"  
> 而Beck只是在遠處微微笑著看他。其實我覺得他必然想要親自去接他回來，像小說裡那樣。  
> 不只是Lewis有負罪感，Beck宣告Mark死亡大概也讓他覺得自己必須為這件事負責。  
> 所以以小說的設定想了故事中這樣的情景。  
> 看完電影跟小說就一直在想Mark在回去之後會遇到的問題，但是組員們當然會幫助他解決這些。  
> 還有Mark變得更喜歡跟需要肢體接觸之類的腦補。XDD


End file.
